


Chosen

by SilverInk



Category: The Mummy (2017), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Jenny was Ahmanet's lover in ancient Egypt, Reincarnation, Romance, Sappy, Soulmates, Visions, because this is me & that’s my brand XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: In Ancient Egypt when Ahmanet lived and ruled, Jenny was the love of her life. But before Ahmanet could perform the ritual that would make both of them all-powerful, Jenny fell ill and died, and Ahmanet tried to give the power of Set to a man, Nick, instead. Now, she’s come to life again and has Jenny with her, alive and well, and Ahmanet means to rule with her true love at her side.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie again recently & thought the best way to improve it would be to make it gayer & have Ahmanet win, so here we are XD
> 
> See the end for historical notes

The tomb was incredible, was Jenny’s first thought, and the most unusual she’d ever seen. The ring of Anubis guards around the pool of mercury, facing inward to protect the outer world from whatever was in the pool, took her breath away, and she was filled with an awed horror. The feeling was only magnified when Nick broke the chain and the object in the pool was lifted up above their heads and was revealed to be a sarcophagus; it filled Jenny with the oddest sense of familiarity, like this was someone she’d known…

In her mind’s eye, she was in a small, enclosed room filled with flickering lamplight, alone with a beautiful woman with rings of kohl and blue powder around her eyes, and strong, sharply carved features. The woman brought her hand to touch Jenny’s cheek, and it was trembling faintly. Jenny was lying in a bed, she realized, and felt too hot all over her body; the coolness of the woman’s hand felt good on her skin. Some subtle flicker in the woman’s face told Jenny that she was terribly sad, and oh, she must know this woman well, because no one else would have been able to recognize it. The realization made something in Jenny ache despairingly.

The woman spoke, in Ancient Egyptian, her voice a soft murmur. “You must fight a little longer, my chosen. Soon we will be together forever…” But Jenny felt hot and delirious and weak, and the woman’s face grew blurred—

“—Jenny? Jenny!” Nick’s voice startled her back to the present, and she inhaled sharply at the jarring shock of suddenly returning to the dark, cool, crumbling tomb.

What was that?

Nick and Vail were watching her, and she cleared her throat, trying to take back control of the moment. “Right, yes. Nick, tell Greenway to send a team down to get this out of here.”

And then she was directing the team to lift the sarcophagus out and then to get it onto an airplane, and only once they were in the air was Jenny able to think about what had happened. In her vision, she’d been _in love_ with that woman. She didn’t know what any of it meant, or where it had come from, or who the woman was.

 

***

 

She pushed the strange feelings back enough to conduct and record an analysis of the sarcophagus. It was from the New Kingdom, and the hieroglyphs told how the wife of the Pharaoh Menehptre died in childbirth, leaving their daughter, Ahmanet, as the sole heir to the throne. As she read the words, another sudden vision overtook her, more powerful than the last, and it showed the same woman from before, who Jenny realized must surely be this heir Ahmanet. Ahmanet was mourning her death, _Jenny’s_ death; she was performing a ritual to the gods, making symbols come out on her skin; and then she was with _Nick_ , touching and kissing him, calling him her chosen, and she was about to stab a blade through his chest when the vision faded and Jenny was thrust back into the military plane, breathing hard.

She was leaning on the sarcophagus on shaking arms, and she took a deep breath and made herself take a step back. Nick, still in his seat, looked over at her in concern, and Jenny shook her head. He was surely as connected to this as she was, and he didn’t even know.

Another deep breath, and another, and she finished her analysis. The hieroglyphs said that Ahmanet had made a pact with Set, the god of chaos who was commonly known to give assistance to Pharaohs, and it would have made Ahmanet all-powerful. That was why her grave had to be so well hidden, and so far from Egypt; she had made a pact with the god of chaos and had killed her family and the true heir so she could rule, and that made her wholly unfit to be a Pharaoh, in the eyes of many.

Jenny sent the recorded analysis to her superiors, feeling oddly as if she were revealing something deeply personal.

When Vail attacked them and then the plane crashed somewhere in England, Jenny thought she was the only one who’d survived. Nick, Greenway, Vail, and the pilots were all dead, and she felt numb and faintly horrified. She didn’t even know if Ahmanet's sarcophagus was still intact, and she felt even more lost thinking that such an important discovery might have been destroyed, and all the knowledge she’d collected with it. There was so much to be learned form a discovery such as this, and Jenny almost, _almost_ , convinced herself that that was the only reason she was upset at its loss, and not because she felt connected to this long lost woman king.

But Nick was still alive somehow, despite that he gave the only parachute to her, and he couldn’t explain it any more to her when they went for drinks together. Maybe Ahmanet saved his life. Maybe he really was as connected to her as Jenny was.

“So, do you know what happened to that box we found?” Nick asked.

“You mean… the sarcophagus?”

“Yeah. Whatever. The box with the writing on it.”

 _The sarcophagus with the hieroglyphs on it,_ she almost said, but he probably didn’t care. 

She sighed. “It could be anywhere. We’ll keep looking, of course, but it probably won’t be easy to find.” Saying the words out loud tore at something within her, and she knew she couldn’t give up, would not give up. She couldn’t give up Ahmanet.

That thought should have shocked her; but it felt right, suddenly, for Ahmanet to be so important to her, for her to care about Ahmanet. They were connected.

And then, like the thought had caused it, another vision came to her. She knew she was in the dark interior of Waverly Abbey, which wasn’t that far from the pub where she and Nick were sitting, and which was near the crash site of the plane. A voice whispered her name, and Jenny turned around to see Ahmanet. She was half-hidden in shadows, but Jenny could see that she was still mostly wrapped in linen; she held her hand out to Jenny, beckoning, and Jenny couldn’t help but go to her.

 _“Setepa-i,”_ Ahmanet murmured. _My chosen…_

And just before Jenny touched her, she abruptly found herself back in the pub.

Nick gave her an odd look. “You ok?”

She nodded distractedly. “I think I know where to find the sarcophagus.” He didn’t move. “Come on! Let’s go, we’re taking a cab, I’ll pay.” She tugged at his jacket sleeve until he stood and followed her outside.

They went to Waverly Abbey, on the other side of the building from where the crash took place, and Jenny could feel that this was the same place from her vision. She and Nick explored the building, Jenny feeling more and more anxious to find the sarcophagus and Ahmanet. It didn’t take long for her to become separated from Nick, and then after that, it didn’t take long at all for Ahmanet to come to her.

“Jenny, _setepa-i_.” The voice behind her was more raspy and deep than the one Ahmanet had had in her visions, but it was clearly her. Jenny turned. Ahmanet’s skin was grey and covered with ancient symbols, and she had holes in the flesh of her cheek and nose; she was not yet fully regenerated after her return from death, but Jenny still thought her beautiful, as she’d been in the visions.

“Ahmanet.” She held out her arms, and Ahmanet ran to her, holding her close. When she pulled back, her eyes ran over all of Jenny frantically, and her hands touched Jenny’s face, throat, arms, stomach, thighs, until she was seemingly satisfied. Her hands were slightly chilled, and her nails were long and sharp, but the touch felt good, and Jenny knew Ahmanet wouldn’t hurt her.

“Yes, it’s you, my chosen.” Ahmanet rested a hand against Jenny’s cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. “You are alive, my love, you are here. And you have not changed.”

Jenny smiled, feeling close to tears at how suddenly right this felt. She touched the hand on her own cheek, squeezing it for a moment, and ran her hand half-hesitantly up Ahmanet’s arm to her shoulder and her neck, feeling the coolness of her skin and wanting to warm her. She curled her hand gently around the back of Ahmanet’s neck and stroked her fingers through the tangled hair at the back of her head. It was something Ahmanet enjoyed, she knew instinctively, and was gratified to see her eyes slip closed.

“You haven’t changed either,” Jenny murmured. “In all this time…” Ahmanet looked up again, and then drew Jenny into a passionate kiss that said exactly how much she’d missed Jenny. It left her breathless, and when she was finally able to kiss back, she tried to pour the same feelings into it as she realized that she’d missed Ahmanet in turn.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Ahmanet breathed, and Jenny shook her head in agreement. “I will make you as powerful as I am, and then we will rule together forever.”

“Please, do it,” Jenny pleaded, and Ahmanet only smiled knowingly before pushing her backward to lie down on the abbey’s stone altar. She drew out the Dagger of Set from one of the statues, and ran a careful hand over Jenny’s cheek once more before pushing her shirt up and out of the way. She spoke lowly and began to invoke the god Set, and Jenny didn’t catch all of her words, but then she was bringing the dagger down swiftly toward Jenny’s bared chest—

And then nothing, as Ahmanet cried out in shock. “The stone. It’s gone, it’s missing!”

“Missing?” Before either of them could say anything more, Nick appeared in the doorway, and was shouting at Jenny to run; there was a blur of fighting, and then somehow Nick had her outside and in a van, driving away from the abbey and from Ahmanet.

But the van crashed and soon Ahmanet found them again. Jenny watched from the wreckage as she threw Nick into the air easily, avoiding all his attacks. She was powerful and magnificent, and it looked like she would easily defeat him, and Jenny pulled herself out of the car and stood on shaking legs to go to Ahmanet.

“Come with me,” Ahmanet murmured, and she was leaning in to kiss Jenny, when dozens of soldiers appeared all around them, trying to subdue Ahmanet and take her away, and Jenny realized these were her superiors, _her people_. They must have decided Jenny’s report was suspicious enough for them to come find her themselves, and Jenny knew what they’d do to her once they had her: they’d subdue her powers and study her. Jenny felt horribly sick.

Ahmanet was thrown into a van, screaming, and Jenny’s heart wrenched fiercely. She wouldn’t let anything happen to Ahmanet, and she wished she could explain, tell her it would be alright. But Jenny couldn’t give herself away, she had to wait. She’d be able to get Ahmanet out of headquarters and then go to find the stone, but she had to wait.

 

***

 

Dr Jekyll meant to kill and dissect Ahmanet. Jenny tried to mask the horror she felt when he said it, and when she couldn’t do that, she frantically tried to come up with an excuse for it that would be believable and not reveal the truth, as well as convince Jekyll not to do this.

“You said that we’d study her,” Jenny said, shocked.

“Yes, we’ll study her by dissection.”

“But she’s a living witness to a history we barely know!” She cast a glance toward Ahmanet, bound in chains and a collar, and being injected with mercury..

“She’s a threat, Jennifer.”

If she argued her case more, Jenny knew she might not be allowed to see Ahmanet, or worse—if Dr Jekyll found out about their connection, he wouldn’t possibly let go of an opportunity to study it—so she clenched her teeth together and didn’t persist, glancing at Ahmanet again.

Not much later, Jenny discovered that Ahmanet hardly had any trouble escaping from even a place as heavily protected as this one. She broke the chains and collar, and Jenny watched in awe as she fought her way out of the building, following behind her despite the shouts for her to stay back.

“You didn’t plan to just let them keep me in there, did you?” Ahmanet demanded once they were safely out of the building, spinning around to grab Jenny’s shoulders. She looked half hurt and half angry, and Jenny set her hands on Ahmanet’s forearms and squeezed gently.

“No, of course not,” Jenny shook her head, holding Ahmanet tighter. “I wanted to help you, but I knew if I tried to get them to let you go, it wouldn’t work and I wouldn’t even get to see you.”

“They might have locked you up as well…” Ahmanet sounded horrified.

Jenny nodded. Dr Jekyll might very well have wanted to study the way this connection affected her, and the thought made her shudder.

“But now, we’ve got to find the stone,” Jenny said, wanting to direct the attention away from her again. Ahmanet nodded quickly.

“Yes, you are right. I know where it is now.”

Ahmanet led her to an ancient church that had just been excavated, and they found the stone inside a tomb belonging to a long-dead knight. Fitting the stone into the Dagger of Set, Ahmanet slowly, almost reverently, pushed Jenny backwards to lie down on one of the church’s stone altars and drew her shirt up and out of the way. She looked into Jenny’s eyes for a long moment, then kissed her deeply.

When Ahmanet pulled back, she touched Jenny’s chest gently, right over her heart, then lifted the Dagger of Set above her head and drove it into Jenny’s chest.

It didn’t even hurt, instead felt wonderful and warm and spreading out through her body in a wave. It seemed to string her tightly, then release the tension all at once, and when it was over Jenny felt limp and shaky over her whole body.

“Jenny?” Ahmanet was above her now, her face and voice full of concern, and looking into those eyes, Jenny felt thousands of memories flooding into her mind, memories of Ancient Egypt and of being with Ahmanet under the scorching sun and inside great palaces. It all felt so vivid and real that her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment, all she could do was stare up at Ahmanet in a daze.

“Ahmanet, my love,” she murmured finally, and Ahmanet bent down to kiss her, sweet and impossibly gentle, running her fingers through Jenny’s hair.

“How do you feel, love?” Ahmanet’s forehead was still touching Jenny’s, and she was pressed as close as possible down the length of their bodies like she wanted to make up for the time they’d lost together when they’d lived in ancient times. Jenny wrapped her arms around Ahmanet’s shoulders and slid her hands down her back, holding her close and intimate.

“I feel wonderful. I’ve never felt better,” Jenny told her, and it was true. She felt fulfilled and at peace, and still slightly drained from the dagger’s power. Seemingly reading her thoughts, Ahmanet gave her another long kiss before lying down and wrapping her arms around her, bringing Jenny’s head to rest on her chest.

“Sleep, my chosen.” Her fingers stroked through Jenny’s hair again, and Jenny hummed appreciatively, pressing a grateful kiss to Ahmanet’s collarbone. She’d never felt more safe than with her, and they had all the time in the world now.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical note: Set was the god of chaos rather than pure evil, and even in the New Kingdom, when Ahmanet's tomb was dated in the movie and when Set was mainly thought of as the murderer of Osiris, he was still invoked by pharaohs and common people for help. So he still wasn't a great guy, but not a god of evil.
> 
> Source: https://www.ancient.eu/Set_(Egyptian_God)/


End file.
